custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Who Framed Sheriff Woody (SuperMalechi's version, script)
(the opening credits start) **WALT DISNEY PICTURES Presents **A PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS film **Barney's WHO FRAMED SHERIFF WOODY? *(the opening credits end) *Barney: Hey, Woody! *Woody: Hi, Barney. *Barney: Just watch Bullseye while I go help BJ wash his dishes. *Woody: Okay. (Barney leaves) I gotta watch Bullseye. (he arrives to see Bullseye) Bullseye, you must be careful not to destroy anything. I can play my favorite video game "Sheriff Woody World". *(fade to Woody playing Sheriff Woody World. On the screen, in Level 1, Sheriff Woody is running to jump on enemies. But haft way, a snake hits Woody and he is thrown out of the level) *Woody: (screaming) No!!!! Limme try again! (He does so) Let's go through the level. (He does so the whole level) Yay!! (Laughs) (the level ends) Onto the next level! (Goes to level 2) Let's go! (he starts to go through the level, but gets hit by one of the snakes) Not again! (cries) Why?!?! WHY?!?!?!?! (he falls face on the floor still crying. Bullseye arrives at the scene) Bullseye, I tried to win, but enemies keep hurting me! (Bullseye claps. Woody stops crying) Really? I still can watch you. *(Bullseye wanders off) *Woody: No, no, no, no no! You gotta listen to me! I am so the boss of you! Mr. Potato Head! Bullseye is still michevious! *Mr. Potato Head: Well, Woody. You gotta warn him. *Woody: Okay. *(Woody walks off, but suddenly sees Bullseye turning on the cooking pan and screams) *Woody: I'LL SAVE YA, BULLSEEEYYEE!! (turns off the stove) I warned you! You should've not touched this! Not appropriate! *(Bullseye climbs up the cookie shelf and eats 4 of the cookies) *Woody: No! Get back down here! (Slips on cookie crumbs and flies into the wall, banging his forehead) Ouch! (he then flies into the ceiling and into the open oven. It cooks, with Woody screaming inside. He then flies out, covered in black dust and crashes into another wall. Things including a boiling pan, and red sauce fall on top of him. The pan is covering Woody's head, and when the red sauce falls on him, it pours on his head inside the pan. Woody screams and is thrown across the kitchen and hits the fridge. He opens the door and climbs out of it. He then shuts the door) Thank goodness I'm okay. *Buzz: Ya okay Woody. *Woody: Yes, but Bullseye keeps getting into things. *Buzz: Well, this may get him in a bit of trouble. *Woody: Oh. *(cut to Barney and BJ washing dishes) *BJ: I wonder how Woody's doing with Bullseye. *Woody: Barney, Bullseye's getting himself in a bit of trouble. *Barney: I see, but he learns to be careful. *BJ: Yeah, but being careful is fun and teachable. *Baby Bop: (arrives) Hi Woody. *Woody: Hi Baby Bop. *Barney: Are you fine? *Baby Bop: Yes. *Woody: Line is in line, which also means to be careful. *Barney: Sure thing, and we can help each other. (music starts for People Helping Other People) Oh, a teacher is a person who gives help each and every day. If you'd like to help people. Then being a teacher is A-okay. *Woody: 'Cause people helping other people is what this world about and people like our teachers. We couldn't do without. *BJ: Oh, a doctor is a person who gives help. Each and every day if you'd like to help people. Then being a doctor is A-okay. *All: 'Cause people helping other people is what this world about and people like our doctors. We couldn't do without. *Baby Bop: The police are the people who gives help. Each and every day if you'd like to help people. Then joining the police is A-okay. *All: 'Cause people helping other people is what this world about. And police are surely people. We couldn't do without. *Buzz: There are lots of other people who gives help. Each and every day if you'd like to help people. Then helping other people is A-okay. *All: 'Cause people helping other people is what this world about. *Buzz and Barney: And the people who are helping other people. We couldn't do without. (music ends) *Riff: (arrives) Hi folks. did you know why who tortured Janie, who belongs to Sid's sister, Hannah. It must be Sid. *Barney: Whoa, Sid's sister shares the same name with one of my friends. *(Bo Peep arrives) *Bo Peep: Hi everyone! *Woody: Hi Bo Peep. *Bo Peep: My sheep are at my backyard. *Barney: I see. I remember you, *Bo Peep: I remember you too. Come with me Barney, *Barney: Okay. Let's go! *Bo Peep: My sheep are beautiful as the rest of us. *Barney: That's right. And your clothes are beautiful and neat! *Bo Peep: You were right. Remember when Sid toy napped Woody and Buzz and threatened to destroy them, but Woody and the mutant toys teached him a lesson. And now, he is afraid of toys. *Barney: I remember that. *Bo Peep: By the way, I gotta go feed my sheep. See ya later. *Barney: Bye. (Goes back to the others) Say, Bo Peep told me about Sid. He used to destroy his toys. But now, he put himself in his misery. *BJ: Yeah, I never liked Sid at all. *(Jesse, Shawn, Tosha and Kathy arrive) *Kids: Hi, Barney! *Barney: Hi, gang! *Woody: Shawn, my man! *Shawn: Howdy, Woody! *(Woody and Shawn high five each other) *Buzz: Greetings, Kathy! *Kathy: Good to see you again, Buzz! *(Buzz and Kathy both salute, then giggle) *Barney: Sid tortured Janie, when he used to torture his toys. But Woody taught him a lesson to play nice, and he is scared of toys now. *Shawn: I knew it. *(feets of somebody appear through the ceiling of the school classroom. Everybody gasps. The feets come down and it turns out to be a nine-year old boy named Evil and his weasels Doom Head, Molt and Rude-Weasel.) *Woody: Evil? The nine-year old bully! *Barney: He is mean to us. *Evil: We are here to introduce you to my creation I made....(shows everyone a pot of acid)....the Toon Dip! *Roger Rabbit: (arrives) I have heard of Toon Dip. I hate being dipped in here. *Jessica Rabbit: (arrives too, with Baby Herman) Me too. *Evil: Janie has been killed....by Woody! *Buzz: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on! Woody didn't kill her! Sid did! Janie was Hannah's favorite toy! Meanwhile, Woody taught Sid a lesson to play nice, right Woody? *Woody: Right. *Evil: (to Jesse) Did you say weird? *Jesse: No. *Evil: Do I look weird to you! (to the rest) Now, where's my food?! *(Buzz giggles) *Barney: That bully is a mean guy. *Evil: (To his weasels) Now, let's leave! (evil and his weasels leave back to his house) *Barney: We must find a way to stop Evil and his weasels from dissolving my toon friends. *Buzz: How, Barney? He's going to fill Toontown with dip and we'll be gone! *Barney: Don't worry Buzz! We will fight to stop him and his Weasels and use the toon dip to dissolve the weasels and throw Evil in water. *Buzz: Oh. *Barney: If you imagine, (music starts for Just Imagine) anything can happen. Just imagine. Just imagine. Just imagine all the things that we could be. Imagine all the places we can go, and see. Imagination's fun for you and me. *Buzz: We can go to the moon in a great big balloon. *BJ: Build a castle by playing pretend. *Woody: We can even explore with a big dinosaur. *Barney: Or make rainbows that never end. *Woody and Buzz: Ooooh! *All: Just imagine. Just imagine. Just imagine all the things that we could be. Imagine all the places we can go, and see. Imagination's fun for you and me. *Buzz: We can go anywhere. *Woody: We can be anyone. *Baby Bop and Riff: We can do it quite easily, too. *Barney: We can play let's pretend, and we know in the end that it's so much fun to do. *All: Just imagine. Just imagine. Just imagine all the things that we could be. Imagine all the places we can go, and see. Imagination's fun for you and me. *Buzz: Imagination's fun for you and me. (music ends) You were right, Barney. Imagination ''is ''fun for us. *Woody: Yeah. I like the rainbow. *Buzz: Me too. *Woody: I gotta feed myself some potato wedges. I'd be back once I am done. See ya later! (Leaves) *(Woody serves himself some potato wedges) *Woody: Time for me to eat them! (he begins eating them. A few minutes later, he is done. He puts his plate in the sink. Then, Woody is about to leave his house, but he sees Evil with his "Toon Dip" creation. Evil grabs him, choking him) *Evil: Well, cowboy doll! Time for you to be melted in....the Toon Dip! *Woody: Help! *Buzz Lightyear: Don't worry, Woody! I'll save you! To infinity and beyond! (Flies and swats Woody away from Evil) *Evil: Hey! Ooh! I am leaving to the room of Weasel Patrol! *Woody: Thanks for saving me! *Buzz: You're welcome, Woody. How were those potato wedges? *Woody: Good. *(the two Computer-Animated toys rush back to Barney and his friends) *Barney: Hi Woody and Buzz. *Buzz: Woody told me his potato wedges are good. Also, your toes are great. And not tater-tots! *Barney: Thanks, Buzz. *BJ: (to Shawn) Shawn, do you remember when you saw On the news which Sid tortured Janie, Hannah's doll. Sid's sister and one of Barney's friend both share the same name. *Shawn: Yep! *Riff: And I knew that at the end of Sid's toy-torturing days, he was taught a lesson by Woody and the mutant toys to play nice. *Jesse: I don't like Sid at all. *Barney: Me neither. He is the worst guy ever in history. *(at the Weasel Patrol cave) *Evil: Listen all of you! You are toons! *Rude Weasel: Yeah! *Molt: And remember last week which Evil got yourself in harms way. He nearly got eaten by a giant bird, and we saved him. *Evil: (angry) I am not going anywhere! (walks toward to take Molt off) *Molt: Oh c'mon! It's a great story! (Evil grabs him by his left ear) Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! (Evil slams him on the wall) *Evil: I swear, if I hadn't promised my dad at his deathbed that I won't burst your head off, I'd BURST your head off! *Molt: And believe me, no appreciates than I do-! *Evil: SILENCE! (beat) I don't want to hear another word out of you while we are making a picture of our family at our cave! (beat) Do ya understand me?! (Molt whimpers) I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!! *Molt: (wailing) NO PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE! *Evil: Only if you understand! *Molt: (stops crying) Okay! *Evil: All right! *(cut to Barney and BJ) *Barney: Say, BJ. Did you remember when Woody and Buzz first met. *BJ: Yeah, they got in a rivalry. But in the end, they work together to be friends. *Woody: Yeah. *Buzz: Best friends, like Barney. *BJ: We must make plans to get rid of Evil and his weasels. *(music starts for The More We Work Together) *Buzz: And we'll only do it if we work together. *Woody: Right, Buzz. The more we work together, together, together. The more we work together, the happier we'll be. *Buzz: (to Barney) 'Cause your friends are my friends, and my friends are your friends. *Woody and Buzz: The more we work together, the happier we'll be. *Barney, BJ, Woody & Buzz: The more we work together, together, together. The more we work together, the happier we'll be. 'Cause your friends are my friends, and my friends are your friends. The more we work together, the happier we'll be. (Music ends) *BJ: Anyone got any ideas? *Barney: Yes, we must throw Evil's weasels in the dip and throw Evil in water. *(cut to Evil and the Weasels at the cave. A dog-like weasel is seen) *Evil: Hey, Splatter! Want a treat? *Splatter: Ruff ruff ruff! (Translation: Yes, master! Gimme!) *Evil: Here it is. It is a doggy brisket! (Drops it in Splatter's mouth) *Splatter: Ruff ruff ruff ruff! (Translation: Thank ya my master!) *Evil: Good dog. *Molt: Evil, I remember one day when you misbehaved at the store by wanting an toy car and you got mad at your mom. Then you're grounded for one month. *Evil: I have to turn on the peanut machine. (Does it, and giant peanuts fall on Rude Weasel and Doom Head) *Molt: Rude and Doom Head! (Rude and Doom Head's heads pop out) You guys okay?! *Rude Weasel: Yes! *Doom Head: We are! *(cut to Barney and his friends at a giant bugland) *Jesse: Look at this rock! It's giant! *Barney: I see. And there's a giant flower. *Jessica: And I love this land. *BJ: Me too! *Roger: I see bugs, whose are the same size as us. *Riff: Well, they are models. *Roger: I see. *Woody: Yeah. And I want to watch the giant model birds fly by. *Buzz: Well, I see one of those. *Shawn: Hey! Where's Baby Bop?! *BJ: I don't know. *(cut to Baby Bop at a flower area, about to use her magical wings) *Baby Bop: 1, 2, 3, GO! (starts, but accidentally catches one of the giant flowers) WHOA! Help! *(cut back to the others) *Barney: Come on! Let's go find her! *All (except Barney): Yeah! *Woody: C'mon Barney! *Barney: Let's go! *BJ: We must go find my sister! *(they see a giant model bird) *BJ: A giant model bird! *(they see Baby Bop flying) *Baby Bop: Everybody!!! HELP! *Barney & BJ: (Barney: Baby Bop!) (BJ: Sissy!) *Baby Bop: (whimpers) Help meeeeee!!! *(she sees the giant model bird and screams) *Baby Bop: WHAAAAAAA!!! A GIANT BIRD!!! (shuts her eyes tight, and the bird hits the flower, sending Baby Bop falling from the sky) *Buzz: I'll save you, Baby Bop! (opens his wings, then flies to rescue Baby Bop before she could hit the ground and hurt herself) *Baby Bop: (is catched by Buzz) Thank you, Buzz! *Buzz: You're welcome. Now let's get back down to our friends. (flies with Baby Bop back down to Barney and his friends, then closes his wings) *Baby Bop: Barney, I'm so happy to be back with ya! *Barney: I'm happy too. Let's continue on our journey. *Woody: Shall we, Barney? *Barney: Yep! (They go on their journey, but suddenly, it begins to rain) *Woody: Oh no! It's beginning to rain! *Buzz: Quick, everybody under that flower! *(Barney and his friends run to get under the flower) *Woody: Aw man! I don't like it when it rains! *Buzz: Neither do I! I don't wanna get my suit wet! *Barney: Well, this flower is safe. (Music starts for If All the Raindrops) *Buzz: Yes, but rainy days make us sad. *Woody, BJ, Baby Bop, Riff, Shawn, Tosha, Kathy, Jesse, Roger, and Jessica: We agree! *Barney: If all the raindrops are lemon drops and gum drops, oh, what a rain that will be! Standing outside, let your mouth open wide. *All: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. *Barney: If all the raindrops are lemon drops and gum drops, oh, what a rain that will be! *Woody: (tastes a raindrop) Hey, this is actually kind of fun. *Buzz: Yeah! I feel better already. *BJ, Baby Bop, Riff, Shawn, Tosha, Kathy, Jesse, Roger, and Jessica: Us too! *Buzz: If all the snowflakes are candy bars and milkshakes, oh, what a snow that will be! Sing it, Woody. *Woody: Standing outside with my mouth open wide. *All: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. *Jessica: If all the snowflakes are candy bars and milkshakes, *Roger: Oh, what a snow ''that ''would be! Yum, yum! *Barney: Let's do sun drops! *Buzz: Barney, the sun doesn't have drops. *Barney: Well, if you imagine, sun drops will drop. If all the sunbeams were bubble gum and ice cream. Oh, what a sun that would be Standing outside with my mouth open wide. *All: Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah. If all the sunbeams were bubble gum and ice cream Oh, what a sun that would be. (music ends, and the rain stops) *Roger: Look, it stopped raining! *Woody: Oh, thank goodness! *Buzz: We'd better get out of here before something else bad happens. *(they do just in time. Cut to Evil and his weasels) *Evil: And today, I am gonna dissolve an toon snake! (Picks up a toon snake, whose sounds like Roger Rabbit. He dips it in the toon dip. The snake screams like Roger Rabbit as it is dissolved to death. Evil laughs in a evil way) The snake is now in green ink. *Splatter: Ruff ruff ruff! (Translation: Yeah! He is!) *Evil: I know, Splatter. *Rude Weasel: And so, we are gonna go to the store to buy dog food for Splatter. Right, Doom Head? *Doom Head: Yes. *Molt: And this is gonna be part of our lives! *(cut to Barney and the others in the video store. It must be Blockbuster Video) *Barney: (giggles) We must pick a video to buy. *BJ: I had an idea. We must pick Woody's Adventure! *Woody: Good idea! *BJ: Here it is! (The Woody's Adventure is in a CGI-toon form to look like a real VHS) *Woody: Wow! It has a picture of me doing jump rope! *Barney: That's right Woody! Cowboys do jump rope. *Buzz: Yeah. Toy spacemen can fly, but last time, I tried to fly, I fell down and broke my arm. Then, the mutant toys fixed this. *Shawn: I remember that too. *Jesse: And I remember last time when Buzz and Woody became in a rivalry. But they soon learn the they are now friends. *Barney: I see. *Baby Bop: Oh, goody, I like toys! *Riff: Me too! *BJ: Let's pay for it! *Roger Rabbit: I love videos! *(cut to Evil and his Weasels at the pet store) *Evil: Look at this dog food! It is perfect for Splatter! *Doom Head: It is, right, Molt and Rude? *Molt & Rude Weasel: Yes. *Splatter: Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff! (I agree with all of you!) *Evil: Let's take this home! But first, let's pay! *(a minute later, they leae the pet store) *Evil: We payed this dog food! Let's go home! *Rude Weasel: I love to feed dogs! *Doom Head: Me too! *(cut to Barney and the others at the treehouse) *Barney: Is everybody ready to watch? *All (except Barney): Yes! *Barney: Let's watch! (The movie starts. Woody comes out of nowhere on the screen) *Woody: Howdy, howdy folks! It's good to see me! These are my friends Jessie, Bullseye and Prospector! *Barney: Look Woody, it's you on the screen! *Woody: That's me! *Riff: I love this! *BJ: Me too! *Jesse: Me three! *Shawn: Me four! *Tosha: Me five! *Baby Bop: Me six! *Barney: This was stu-u-pendous! *(cut to Evil and his weasels after they get home. Evil feeds Splatter) *Evil: Here's your treat! *Splatter: (eats his treat) Ruf ruff! (translation: Thank you!) *Doom Head: What should we do? *Rude Weasel: Toontown must be destroyed tomorrow! *Evil: Right! Our plans are gonna be ruled! *(later, cut back to Barney and the others) *Barney: The movie is now over! *BJ: Yeah. Can I go to Toontown and ask for help from Mickey Mouse? *Barney: Sure. Go ahead. *BJ: See ya after I get back, Barney. *Barney: The entrance to Toon Town is up the stairs of the lookout. *BJ: I won't let ya down! (He goes up the stairs of the lookout and he magically appears in Toontown) Wow, cool. (sees Mickey) Hi Mickey. *Mickey Mouse: (looks at BJ) Hi-ya, BJ! Long time, no see! *BJ: I know, right? *Mickey: Yep. (chuckles) *BJ: Come on, guys! Mickey's here! *Barney: (he and his friends arrive in Toontown) It's Mickey Mouse! Mickey! (runs to hug him) *Mickey: Hi Barney! Hi guys! And you're Baby Bop. You're Riff. You're Shawn. You're Jesse. You're Kathy. And you're Tosha. *Barney: And you've seen us before. *Mickey: Yep! *Woody: You remembered me? *Mickey: Yep. You're a cowboy! *Mr. Potato Head: (arrives) Hi guys. *Barney: Hi Mr. Potato Head. Good to see ya again. *Baby Bop: (sees something) Look, it's a magical pothole! Can Woody and I go on it? *Barney: Sure, but don't get hurt. *Baby Bop: Oh, goody! (She and Woody jumps in the pothole and look for the Toon Dip, but she sees Splatter. He roars at the two. They screams and run away. Splatter chases after Baby Bop and Woody. They manage to get away from him. They slide down the slide intrance back to the world. They land on BJ's arms) *BJ: Sissy, Woody, ya okay? *Baby Bop: Yes. But Splatter is chasing me till he doesn't fit on the slide) *Riff: And you were not hurt. *Woody: Not at all. *Shawn: I see that. *Barney: And we must stop Evil and his weasels from destroying Toontown. Let's go! *(cut to Evil and his weasels in their cave) *Evil: We better erase Toontown with the dip! *Barney's voice: No! You will NOT! *(we see Barney and his team) *Barney: Yu are a meanie! *Jesse: You were a brat! *Woody: And you blamed me for the death of Janie, Hannah's doll. Sid did it to her! *Barney: Riff, you sing "Woody's Song". (Music starts for Woody's Song) *Riff: Okay. Now, Woody is his name. Horse is his game. Come on, you dope! Untie his rope, and watch him go insane! *(he does slapstick pratfalls to make the weasels laugh) *Buzz: He's lost his mind. *Woody: I don't think so! *Riff: This singin' ain't my line. It's tough to make a rhyme. If I get stuck... I-I'm outta luck... Uh... *Buzz: I'm running out of time! *Riff: Thanks! *(more pratfalls; three weasels including Splatter start literally "dying" of laughter) *Evil: My weasel dog and my weasel brothers! They died! *Buzz: It's working! One more verse, Riff! *Riff: I'm through with takin' falls! I'm bouncin' off the walls! Without that sword, I'd have some fun. I'd kick you in the--! *(he gets hit in the head hard with a vase) *Riff: OW! *Woody: Nose! *Molt: "Nose"?! That don't rhyme with "walls"! *Riff: (gets back on his feet) No. But this does! *(he kicks Molt in the face, sending him flying and screaming into the Dip Mixer, which then dissolves him) *Riff: That'll get the best of him. *Evil: Listen, fools! When I tell you to go in the dip, you better do that! *Barney: Not today! Woody, you get him! *Woody: Okay! (he pushes Evil in a pool of water) *Evil: Whoa! (Splashes in the water) *Woody: That got him! *(Evil emerges from the water. He is now a toon with CGI-toon eyes and a CGI-toon mouth) *Mickey: Holy smokes! He's a toon! *Evil: Remember me, Barney? (in a low voice) When I killed your parents, I talked (in Zurg's voice) JUST LIKE THIIIIIS! (his toon eyes become toon swords) *Buzz: I think we're doomed!